Mobile electronic devices, for example smartphones, are commonly used for image and video capture. However, mobile electronic devices may be too bulky to capture images and video in small or confined spaces. Further, a user may be precluded from capturing images or video in a location not reachable by the device user's hand, arm, or person. Accordingly, a device for enabling image and video capture by a mobile electronic device in small or remote spaces is desirable.